


IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day two of whumptober 2020 prompts were “Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped, sorry its late really busy.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 24





	IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a series, honestly don't know yet, therefore tags will change if it turns into a series.

Merlin, Arthur and the knights struggle against the shackles, having been caught by slave traders. “Well well well, what do we have here?” The bald man said gruffly.  
“The King and knights of Camelot and a servant, sir.” Said by someone who appears to be his right hand.  
“What do you want from us?” Arthur demands.  
“Nothing from you.”  
“Wait a minute, Draco, maybe everyone could do, with some entertainment.”  
“Good idea, Vlad tell the others to set up the arena.”

They leave the cell and return an hour later with more men. “So, your majesty would you so kindly pick who dies.” 

Arthur’s speechless of course he wouldn't choose anyone to die, for entertainment these men, that absurd but before he could offer himself Lancelot speaks up. “I’ll do it.”  
“Ha we have ourselves a volunteer.” Draco laughs.  
“What, no.” Arthur tries to speak.  
“Too late, take the pretty boy to the arena and the others to watch and prepare the Kraken.”

They separate them, the knights yelling for their friend, while Lancelot lets them lead him away without any hassle. Merlin stamps on a man’s foot to reach him but it doesn’t work. “Everything will be okay.” Lancelot calls as he’s taken away.


End file.
